


The Legend of Loud: Breath of the Wild

by Litten123



Series: The Legend of Loud [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litten123/pseuds/Litten123
Summary: What started out as a normal day quickly becomes the apocalypse. Loud House and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild crossover. A rewrite of the original fic.
Series: The Legend of Loud [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173923





	The Legend of Loud: Breath of the Wild

A boy walked around the mountain, his massive body making it a bit harder to move around.

Even in the hottest conditions, the boy kept a straight face.

He didn't care that his maroon tunic was bursting into flames, for he needed to talk to the ruler.

Soon, a brown rock with a mouth was telling him everything necessary to survive the Insane Animal, a large cyborg gecko.

"Are you still listening, Lank?"

Lank blinked.

"Good! So anyways, the Giant Lizard Beast is attacking the city! Are you listening still, Lank?"

Lank blinked his beady eyes every time the rock asked if he was listening.

With the new information, Lank headed inside the Insane Animal's mouth.

* * *

A bright light illuminated Lincoln's face. It came from the TV.

Lincoln turned towards the fourth wall, noticing the reader.

"Oh, hi. Wondering what I'm doing? Just playing a game. It's called Lank's Legend: Inhale and Exhale of the Wilderness. It's about a kid, Lank, who explores the world, collecting items to defeat the villain, Catastrophe Baron."

The child refocused on the game.

Lynn entered the living room, groaning upon seeing Lincoln on the couch.

“Lincoln, get off. They’re showing the semifinals.”

“Just give me a minute…” 

Lynn growled, shoving the boy to the side. She changed the TV to the football game.

Lincoln glared at his sister, snatching the remote from her and changing it back.

The siblings glowered at each other, quickly beginning to fight.

“GIVE IT!”

“I WAS HERE FIRST!”

Lynn stepped away from the fight. “Fine! I’ll just watch it with Polly!”

She stomped out of the house, slamming the door.

Lincoln huffed, changing it back to the game.

Lank jumped towards the Catastrophe, sword in air.

The beast fired a red beam from its mouth, obliterating the hero immediately.

The screen turned black, ‘GAME OVER’ appearing in large red font.

Lincoln threw the controller in frustration. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

The lights upstairs turned on, many of his sisters groaning as they were suddenly awakened.

“Are you serious?”

“Be quiet!”

“It’s 3 in the morning…”

"Lincoln, go to sleep!” ordered Rita from her bedroom.

"Jus’ five more minutes..." mumbled Lincoln, yawning.

“You said that three hours ago!”

“Five more minutes, please…”

Lincoln’s head drooped. He closed his eyes, beginning to snore.

* * *

“It’s over, Baron!”

Lincoln unsheathed his sword, pointing it towards the Catastrophe.

He dashed towards the beast, wildly waving the weapon.

He sliced the beast in half, Baron exploding in a burst of light.

The princess appeared from behind him.

“Thank you, Lank, for freeing our land from Catastrophe Baron.”

She kissed him on the cheek, Lincoln blushing.

“I-it was my pleasure, Princess Aldze.”

She grabbed his hand. “Now come. We shall rebuild this land together, Lincoln.”

Lincoln frowned, raising an eyebrow. “Could you say that again?”

“We shall rebuild this, _Lincoln!_ ”

“Uh…”

Aldze’s voice changed to one more familiar. “ _LINCOLN, WAKE UP!”_

* * *

Lincoln’s head shot up.

He drowsily looked at Lori, who stood beside the couch.

“Whuh? What happened?”

“You fell asleep. Now get off the couch. They’re showing _Nail Polish Wars_ and you’re literally taking up all the space.”

Lincoln sat up, shaking his head and grabbing the controller. “Sorry, Lori, but I’ve gotta beat Baron.”

“ _Seriously!?_ You’ve literally been hogging the TV forever!” Lori grabbed the controller. 

“Hey!”

“You can play your stupid game later! Now leave!”

Lincoln grumbled, glaring at his sister as he headed to his room.

Lincoln scrolled through his phone, looking up strategies for beating the final boss.

His eyes began to droop as he yawned.

_Maybe playing for 12 hours straight wasn't the best idea..._

Lincoln closed his heavy eyelids, letting himself fall once more into the comforting embrace of sleep.

Only to be awakened by a crash.

The child shot up in bed, the ground rumbling.

He poked his head through the doorway. “Is everyone oka-AAH!”

A giant black boulder fell by the stairway, a magenta aura radiating from it.

The house was filled with screaming, many of his siblings crying out in fear.

Another boulder landed in Lola and Lana’s room, the twins running out, screaming.

Lincoln hugged the girls, a boulder falling in front of Lisa and Lily’s room.

They retreated to Lincoln’s room, the twins tearing up.

Outside, the wind howled as it beat against their house.

“L-Lincoln, what’s happening?” asked a whimpering Lola.

Lincoln couldn’t answer, being as confused as his sisters.

Rain pounded against the window, thunder and lightning occurring every few seconds.

A larger boulder landed right next to the siblings.

They huddled tighter, their vision being overtaken by a white light.

* * *

Lincoln opened his eyes.

_Where are we…?_

He had appeared in a dark, concrete room. The twins were nowhere to be seen.

The room was illuminated by a bright, orange light.

Three stone containers were lined up in front of him, each covered in curvy orange lines.

He walked closer to them, gasping as he looked inside.

Lana and Lola laid in the left and right containers, respectively. Both seemed to be unconscious, floating in a cyan liquid.

Lincoln ran his finger against the middle container.

_What are these?_

The cover to the container suddenly opened, and Lincoln could feel himself being split into hundreds of blue lines.

He screamed, but no one heard.

The glass cover shut, Lincoln reassembling within. The boy lay unconscious.

* * *

_Link…_

_Open your eyes, Link..._

Lincoln opened his eyes.

Despite being submerged in liquid, he found he could breathe without issue.

He pushed against the cover, opening it.

The child sat up, scanning the area.

He was in a dark, stone room. A stone door was a few yards in front of him. Besides the door was a pedestal with glowing blue lines.

More importantly, the twins were in front of his container, staring at their brother.

He smiled, hugging the girls. “Guys! You’re okay!”

“We’re okay… but what happened to everyone else?” Lola wondered aloud, tilting her head.

“What happened to us?” asked Lana. “Weren’t we in your room, Lincoln? Why are we here?”

Lincoln let go of his sisters. “I… honestly don’t know.”

The child looked around the room.

_Why does this seem so…_

_Wait a minute._

Lincoln gasped.

* * *

_Lank awoke in a dark, stone room._

_A door was a few yards ahead of him._

* * *

Lincoln gasped.

“It’s just like The Tale of Lank!”

Any worries he had harbored were quickly overshadowed by a sense of wonder.

“The Tale of _what?_ ” Lana cocked her head.

“You mean that dumb game you’ve been playing?” asked Lola.

“It’s not dumb!” the child protested.

The boy turned his attention to the pedestal, walking towards it.

A rectangular stone tablet with a black screen and a handle laid in the middle of the pedestal.

“If this is like the game… then this should be the Tablet of the Ancients!”

Lincoln reached for the tablet.

Before he could grab it, it spun around, revealing an eye design on its back. The eye had three triangular eyelashes and was shedding a single tear.

The tablet popped out of the pedestal, tilting itself up.

_“That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber.”_

“So it has a different name…” muttered Lincoln.

Lana looked around the room. “I-is anyone there?”

Lola whimpered. “Can we get out of here? This place is creepy!”

Lincoln grabbed the Sheikah Slate, the screen lighting up with the same eye decal that was on the back. 

The room shook, startling the twins.

The door rose, revealing a short corridor.

Several wooden crates were scattered throughout the new room, with two stone chests being in front of the doorway. 

Lincoln’s eyes lit up. “Treasure!”

He rushed towards the chest.

“Wait… there’s treasure here?” inquired Lola, smiling.

She peered over Lincoln’s shoulder.

“What is it? Silver? Gold? Diamonds?”

Lincoln pulled out a pair of brown trousers.

Lola raised an eyebrow. “ _Pants?_ ”

Lana pulled a worn, tan shirt out of the second chest. “This one has a shirt,” she announced.

Lola scoffed. “Who puts this stuff inside a chest! It’s just clothes!”

“They aren’t just clothes! It’s armor!”

“Isn’t armor supposed to be tough and stuff?” reasoned Lana.

“And isn’t treasure supposed to be worth something!?” muttered Lola, crossing her arms.

Lincoln took the shirt from Lana, putting on the clothes. “As long as it can protect my body, it’s worth something!”

The Sheikah Slate’s screen glowing blue.

A blue light shined on Lincoln’s clothes for a few seconds, the tablet beeping afterwards.

Lincoln looked at the tablet, the shirt and pants listed on screen as the Old Shirt and Well-Worn Trousers respectively.

Lincoln smiled. _That’s useful._

He pointed towards the next door. “Onwards!”

“Uh… how?” asked Lana. “The door’s closed.”

Another pedestal was next to the door.

Lincoln inspected it.

_“Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way.”_

The twins jumped.

“Okay, seriously! Who’s saying that!?” wondered Lana.

“Is this some kinda joke…? It’s not funny!” muttered Lola, glaring at her surroundings.

Lincoln did as the voice told, the lines on the pedestal glowing blue.

 _“Authenticating…”_ spoke a new, mechanized voice.

“Gah! Why are there so many weird voices here!?” Lola questioned no one in particular.

_“Sheikah Slate confirmed.”_

The door slid open, revealing a set of stairs and a bright, blinding light.

_“Link…_

_You are the light-our light-that must shine upon this land once more._

_Now go…”_

The group headed up the stairs, entering the outdoors.

Lincoln ran to the cliff’s edge, his sisters following suit.

They gazed off the cliff, looking at the land beneath them.

A forest was beside the cliff. Various mountains and hills were scattered throughout the land. A castle was surrounded by a dark cloud in the distance. A volcano was in the distance.

Lincoln was beaming. “Oh my gosh… THIS IS AWESOME!”

Lana looked at the land with wonder. “Where are we…?”

Lola stared at the scene with horror. “W-what happened!?”


End file.
